


Honey What're Waiting For? (Welcome to my Flower Store)

by witchery_goddess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, barely, could be seen as lance/kieth/hunk, kind of, only if you squint mega hard, yes it's a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchery_goddess/pseuds/witchery_goddess
Summary: “C’mon Lance, back me up here,”“I just want to say if it is true, fuck you to whoever is controlling me, but also thanks for the flowers.” Lance shrugged, putting his middle finger to the sky. Hunk put his face in his hand and Pidge cackled with victory.Lance decidedly stuffed a muffin in his mouth, making an exaggerated noise of pleasure just as someone walked in. Hunk tried to hide his smile and Pidge just cackled harder.--Keith must've really liked someone,and Lance really liked Keith.--or alternatively, the klance flower/coffee shop AU you've been waiting for.





	Honey What're Waiting For? (Welcome to my Flower Store)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrience/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting a story here (that I wasn't a beta for), so I would really appreciate any feedback.  
> Mostly fluff, mild angst  
> Third person, but also Lance-centric
> 
> beta: adrience

Lance almost had it all figured out. He lived in a nice apartment with his best friend, Hunk, and was finally independent from his family. Not that he didn’t love his mother and siblings, but it was simply too hectic to be around his large family all the time.

 

So he had called Hunk, asked him if he wanted to leave.

 

Of course Hunk said no. He was a safe player, he liked being in control of his situations.

But Lance liked taking risks, and he supposed that is why the two of them fit so well. They balanced eachother out and moved as one.

 

Eventually Hunk agreed, after much pleading (read: whining) from Lance. He made him set up an entire plan and show that he could pay half rent.

 

Lance almost had it all figured it out, but he didn’t want to be trapped again. He wasn’t going to sit in some boring ass corporate office, or somewhere in a cubicle.

 

So he bought a flower shop.

* * *

  


Growing up he always wanted to explore. He would wrap himself up in blankets, stare at the stars on his ceiling, and pretend he was going to space. He dreamt of being an astronaut and fighting in alien battles.

 

Unfortunately that wasn’t very conventional for him, so he settled on exploring earth. He traveled with Hunk, and along the way met Pidge, who knew their way around almost everywhere. The three of them were unstoppable, and they hiked and drove, and flew to who knows where.

 

One thing had always stuck out to him no matter where they traveled: the nature. Specifically the flowers, and he found himself growing a liking for them. Suddenly he knew the meanings of this flower and the native origins of that flower. He would say how Hunk reminded him of sunflowers, warm and happy, his smile bright like the sun. Pidge was a gladiolus flower, strong and sharp, but also wickedly intelligent and honorable.

 

When they asked him what he associated them with he cracked a smirk and said geranium.

“Why” Hunk asked curiously.

“You’re both stupid that’s why.”

Pidge climbed on Hunk so they could reach his head to hit him.

* * *

 

He smiled brightly as he read the sign hanging on the top of the shop. Pidge had insisted on being stepping up the game so technically they owned two small buildings connected to each other on the fairly busy street. Hunk wanted to put his talents to use, and Pidge needed money, so now they owned a flower shop and a bookstore café. It was definitely different but not the worst idea the could come up with. Luckily the bookstore café (which Lance insisted had a space theme, but was also decked out in floral decor) was separate from the flower shop, but there was a door in between both to connect them. Lance would direct his customers over there, while Pidge and Hunk would advertise the flower shop.

 

The sign read Floral Publications. Admittedly Lance didn’t come up with it, if it had been his choice it would have been called something like flowerhut or flower depot, just for shits and giggles.

 

He walked inside the flower shop section and started set up. He had tons of flowers on display, and more ready to be ordered in. He smiled a bit as he thought about his reality.

He ran away from his big family in a small town to the big city and owns an unholy mashup of a flower-coffee-book store.

 

It’s far from space, but for the first time in his life, with Pidge and Hunk by his side he feels like he has it all figured out. If only something didn’t seem like it was missing.

 

Or maybe someone.

* * *

 

“HELLO FLOWER PALADINS”

Lance tried to hold in a laugh. For a couple of weeks a man called Coran has frequented the bookstore café, and he could hear him from across the buildings. The door may be open but he could probably hear Coran even if it was closed.

He smiled fondly at the man who liked to come in the shop to keep him company. “Still don’t know what a paladin is buddy, but I hey, you seem to be in a good mood. What’s buttered your croissant today?”

 

Coran went off into a ramble about how his friend Allura was going to be apart of some photoshoot. “Well actually Allura informed me that her photographer was thinking of incorporating flowers in the shoot, and who has flowers?” He babbled.

“Oh gee, I don’t know, who sells flowers?” Lance enjoyed playing along with his enthusiasm.

“YOU!! And so I thought why not get Allura to tell the photographer to get the pictures here!!” Coran said excitedly.

 

He actually laughed this time, but out of joy. “That’s great Coran, thank you really. Now if you could direct the ladies over here too that would be nice. And by ladies I mean Allura.” He pulled a face and winked. Poor Coran though he was completely serious, looked at him gravely and said “I believe my princesses tastes are a bit more mature sadly.”

 

Lance laughed so hard he didn’t have time to feel offended.

* * *

 

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were all gathered around a table in the makeshift book café. He was currently stuffing a chocolate croissant (bless Hunk and his pure soul) and listening to Pidge explain conspiracy theories while sipping on their literal tea. He loved lunch breaks with them because for one, _Hunk could cook_ , and for two, Pidge was always talking about something new. Last week was alien aircrafts, and this week was ‘what if we are all just sims being controlled.’ Hunk, being the skeptic he was was pointing out every single flaw, though he suspected Hunk was also just doing that to annoy Pidge.

 

“Think about it, I mean I _really think about it._ What about all of those things we sometimes do but can’t explain why we do it. What about all the times we start doing a task, just to suddenly stop and do something else. We’re sims!” They furrowed thier brows and moved thier hands frantically. Hunk just stared at them, disbelief written all over his features. “You cannot possibly believe any of that, this is the worst theory you have given us, literally all of it is.. is.” He made a face. “Bullshit.” Pidge said. “Yeah, that-“

 

Hunk was too adorable

 

“c’mon Lance, back me up here,”

“I just want to say if it is true, fuck you to whoever is controlling me, but also thanks for the flowers.” Lance shrugged, putting his middle finger to the sky. Hunk put his face in his hand and Pidge cackled with victory.

 

Lance decidedly stuffed a muffin in his mouth, making an exaggerated noise of pleasure just as someone walked in. Hunk tried to hide his smile and Pidge just cackled harder, the fuckers.

 

Lance blushed as the man simply raised an eyebrow (perfect, _perfect_ eyebrows god damn) at him. His blush was partly because he currently had his cheeks stuffed and crumbs on his face, and partly because this man, was a man. A very, extremely, really beautiful man.

 

He had dark eyes with an almost purple tint, and thick black hair. He had it in a bun, but it was almost amusing to think he would probably have a mullet if it was out. The hair in the from wasn’t like completely short but it was as long as- oh my god he couldn’t stop thinking about this guys hair.

 

Outfit wise he was pretty simple, a red jacket, black shirt, black ripped jeans, black shoes. Lance couldn’t stop mentally drooling, because while it was simple it looked _damn good_.

 

Lance was brought back to reality when the man cleared his throat. “Oh. Oh! Hi I’m Lance, the co owner of this place, what can I, uh, help you with?” Shitfuck fish sticks, and whatever other curse combination he could come up with because why was he so flustered all of a sudden.

 

“My name’s Keith and Allura Mentioned this place? That I could order some flowers and bouquets?” Lance straightened up a bit at that, going into business mode. “Oh yeah, Coran did mention you may come by. So yeah let me walk you over to the shop, it’s just through that door over there.” He said beginning to lead Kieth to the displays.

 

“Sorry If I interrupted your lunch or something, I can also come back later if you want.” Keith said, wringing his hands together in what lance assumed was a nervous habit. He channeled his best reassuring smile “No problemo man, I was finishing up anyways.” “Really? It looked like you just started that muffin and you seemed to really.. enjoy it.” Lance looked away and shut his mouth so fast he could have gotten whiplash. His nose and ears burned bright red against his brown skin.

 

He decided that in order to keep his cool around this guy he had to change the subject, so he started jabbering about the bouquets and flowers on display. Keith simply smirked at him and listened intently, the bastard.

 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” He finally asked. Keith took out photographs of three models. “I am doing a photo series around four models. This is Allura,” he pointed at each one, “Shiro, and Matt.”

“Who’s your fourth model?” Lance asked noticing the shortage. Keith smiled sheepishly and wrung his hands again. “I’m still looking for one.” He admitted, “But based off of them what flowers do you think would compliment them best?”

 

Lance inwardly sighed, just a tiny bit. Keith was looking at the flowers for aesthetic. “Well, I could tell you that but as a photo series you want to tell a story with each picture right?” He asked. Keith shifted on his feet a bit. “Of course, but what does that have to do with the flowers?” He asked.

 

Logically, Lance knew not many people knew the language of the flowers, but it still struck sadness in his heart every time, if he was being a bit dramatic. “Every flower has a meaning, and you are easily able to convey messages with the flowers you choose.” He explained. Keith’s eyes brightened a bit. He obviously had an idea, and he asked Lance to explain the meanings of the flowers he supplied at the shop.

 

Lance was more than happy to help.

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks Kieth would come and order flowers, bouquets, and even petals shed from the displays.

 

One day it was roses and bittersweet for Allura

 

The next it was chrysanthemum and heather for Shiro.

 

Then hyacinth and narcissus for Matt.

 

Then he stopped coming.

 

Two weeks after that he returned and bought more flowers. He refused to tell Lance who they were for.

 

Purple lilac

 

More chrysanthemum

 

Carnations

 

Acadia

 

Keith must've really liked someone,

 

and Lance really liked Keith.

* * *

 

Just as Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were locking up for the day Hunk tells him that they have to stop somewhere before heading home.

 

Lance doesn’t think anything of it.

 

He does think something when the car stops in front of Kogane Studios.

 

In fact, he voices his thoughts. “What the hell are we doing here Hunk?” And Hunk doesn’t make eye contact.

Lance gets extremely suspicious of him. “Uh I need you both to come inside with me.” Hunk says shortly. A couple of beats pass. “Good, I have to whizz” Pidge says, all but running into the studio.

 

Hunk leads Lance into a room, and the first thing he notices is Keith. The second is all of the flowers he recently bought set up. Almost as if he was about to do a shoot.

 

Lance looked to Keith with wide eyes, searching for some type of explanation. Keith seems to be bouncing with energy, or nerves, and offers him a small smile. “I would like you to be my last model.”

 

Lance short circuits. “Y-your, you want me to, be, be a, me? Model?” He stammers out and Keith gives him a fond look (nononodontlookatmelikethat) and Hunk gives him a knowing look and quietly exits the room. “I just, you realize what these flowers mean right?”

 

It was Keith’s turn to stammer now. “I, yeah, I also wanted to ask you out? On a date?” They were both blushing now.

“Is that a question or a statement?” Lance all but squeaked.

“A statement. This is the question: Lance, would you please allow me to take you out on a date?” He asks. “Yes. Yes, yes of course I would- I would really love that.”

He smiled brightly and Keith matched him as they prepared for the shoot.

 

Maybe he really did have things figured out.

* * *

 

Lance set a bouquet in the middle of the long dining table in his and Hunk’s apartment. Hunk brought out the dishes and Pidge set the table. Allura and Coran were quickly cleaning pots so there would be less cleanup after dinner and Shiro and Matt, the newest additions to their group, saf patiently on the couch.

 

It had been three months since he and his boyfriend started dating. Matt and Shiro had come with Keith, and Shiro joined Allura and Hunk as the moms of the group. Matt and Pidge weirdly looked alike and got along famously as well. The three of them fit in perfectly.

 

The doorbell rang and Lance smiled to himself as he went to answer it. The door revealed Keith and he pulled him close for a kiss. Lance could only sigh in happiness as their lips briefly moved together. He pulled away slightly to rest his forehead on Keith's. Keith smiled lopsidedly at him. “Hello flower boy.” He murmured lowley.

 

Lance had his life all figured out. There were no missing pieces. As he looked out at Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and his friends, he saw that he had everything he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)) look up flower meaning for the ones I didn't provide.
> 
> I was thinking on doing a Lance, Hunk, and Pidge roadtrip AU, since it was mentioned in the story. Should I?  
> \--
> 
> Like stated early, please leave feedback, and if you like, why not leave kudos too ;)
> 
> @hazelleves on tumblr


End file.
